


Prompt: Dust

by xlivvielockex



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 19:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3621432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xlivvielockex/pseuds/xlivvielockex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Please see collection description.</p>
<p>The gang several years down the road, like WAY down the road. Probably won't be canon compliant after 7 comes out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt: Dust

Dom knows that they are all too old for this. Hell, they were too old the moment his old man passed and made him the head of the household. Having to grow up in thee time between zero and sixty didn’t leave much room for personal growth or reflection.

The quiet life didn’t suit them much. Sure, Mia said she was having serving on the school board but he could see a glint in her eye. The backyard BBQs and races ended years ago, traded in for parent teacher conferences and racing to get to the bus stop on time.

They really are getting too old for this but it doesn’t stop it from sending some feelers. He knows better than to put a plan together via technology so it looks like a family reunion. Only this was a family of friendship, of love, not necessarily of blood. He hadn’t seen Brian and Mia since Christmas or Letty since the last round of divorce-sex-marriage-divorce six months ago. It was years since he laid eyes on the rest. But as they sat around his picnic table in the backyard, it was like no time had passed.

“…so that’s the plan.” Dom finished, cracking opening another beer. He was going to pay for it tonight when his acid reflux kicked in but he didn’t much care. He felt 25 again.

Brian paused, his eyes going to his kids. They were almost old enough to have kids of their own, to start their own lives. He looked back to Dom. “There is no coming back from this.”

“Yeah, I know.” Dom said with a kind of quiet resignation. “I’d rather go out this way than wheezing and coughing in some hospice bed.”

Mia looked to Brian and Dom knew no matter what he said, his sister would play the Tammy Wynette Stand By Your Man routine.

“I don’t know about you all but the doctors told me the next heart attack is going to be my last.” Luke chimed in, running a hand down a salt and pepper beard that had been more salt than pepper the last few years.

“And I already took half of Roman’s liver. I don’t think he gonna give me the other half.” Tej added. It was as close to an “I’m in” as they might get.

“Hell no, how much of my body you gonna take before you are satisfied?” Roman shook his head, looking to Dom. “We in.”

“So like this is pretty much die, no ride then?” Letty snarked, giving Dom a look that screamed ‘we might be old but I can still rock your world’. Too bad they didn’t have time for another go-around on the marriage tip.

“No, baby. Ride. We always ride.” 


End file.
